Wrong Conclusions
by lostinmyownmind
Summary: Bored, True accompanies Alonzo on a scouting trip with disastrous results.


**Disclaimer-** Earth 2 and all of it's characters are not mine. They belong to all those nice folks listed in the credits. I'm just trying to help the colonists with their journey.

"You okay, True Girl?" John Danziger asked his daughter, as he came across her sitting on a log, absently drawing circles in the dirt.

"Yeah. I'm just bored."

"I thought you and Uly had school."

"We did, but Yale was having problems with the hologram projector in his hand. Now, he's working on it, and Uly went for a run with Bess. What are you working on."

"Nothing exciting, I'm afraid...just routine maintenance on the rail and the rover. I just finished the ATV. I did it first so Alonzo could have it for his scouting trip."

"Can I go with him?"

"I don't know."

"Please Dad!"

"Alright," conceded Danziger, unable to resist his daughter's pleading eyes, "If Alonzo doesn't mind, and if you promise to do exactly what he tells you."

"I promise!" called out True, as she ran in search of Alonzo. She found him coming out of the med tent from saying goodbye to Julia, "Alonzo!"

"Hey, True," he greeted, "Anything I can do for you before I leave?"

"Can I come with you? Dad said that if you don't mind, I can go. I promised that I would do everything you tell me. Please Alonzo!"

"Why not. I would enjoy the company."

Most of the trip out was spent in companionable conversation, with Alonzo telling True about the many places he'd visited during his career as a pilot. She, in turn, sharing some of the adventures her and her friends had back in the quadrant.

"Can we pass through here?" True asked, as they drove through a fairly wide opening between two small mountains.

"Maybe," replied Alonzo, "The pass looks wide enough, but I don't like the looks of those rocks up above. You stay here. I'm going to climb up a little way, and see how stable they are. Do not get out of the vehicle. Do you understand?"

"I understand."

"Good. I won't be gone long."

While she waited, True took in the scenery around her. If she let here imagination roam, she could make out images in the rock formations. She laughed to herself as the rocks near the base took on the image of a Koba with flowers in it's teeth...Flowers!? Taking a second look, True saw that there was, indeed a single stem of purple and pink flowers growing from the rocks. Looking up, she saw that a ledge was blocking her from Alonzo's view. He would never know if she went over there for just a second.

Alonzo made his way carefully back down, dismayed by what he'd found. At closer inspection, the rocks he'd been unsure of looked even more unstable. Any movement or noise loud enough to cause vibration of any kind could bring a deadly rockslide crashing down. He would recommend that they use this passage only as a last resort, and with extreme caution if they had no other choice. A few feet from the bottom, Alonzo noticed that True was not in the ATV, but looking at flowers at the base of the rocks on the other side. Fearing that calling to her would cause the rocks to fall, he finished his descent and began to walk toward her. He broke into a run, when they started to come down anyway, just as she was picking one of the blossoms.

"True!" he screamed in terror, right before a sizeable rock bounced off her temple, rendering her unconscious.

Alonzo reached True and covered her with his own body until the rockslide subsided, sustaining numerous bruises, himself. When the slide ended, Alonzo used the ATV's first aid kit to bandage True's head. He then held her on his lap, facing him, with her head pillowed on his chest, as he drove them back to camp. She did not wake up during either his ministrations or the trip.

"What happened?!" demanded Danziger, as the ATV returned, and he saw the condition his daughter was in.

"Rockslide," answered Alonzo, "Where's Julia?"

"In the med tent. Give me my daughter. I'll take her."

Alonzo handed True over to her father, and then waited outside the med tent with the others for news of her condition. An hour later, Julia came out of the tent.

"How is she?" asked Alonzo fearfully. True had been in his care. He should have never left her alone.

"She has a skull fracture and a concussion. We won't know how severe until she is awake. The bone healer should take care of the fracture, but the only thing for the concussion is rest."

"Then she will be okay?"

"I sincerely hope so, but we won't know for certain until she regains consciousness."

Tears filled Danziger's eyes as he sat by his daughter's side late into the night. True was his world...his whole reason for living. How could this be happening to her?

He had thought that he could trust Alonzo to watch after her and keep her safe. How could he have been so stupid? The more Danziger thought about it, the angrier he got, until he finally got up, and went in search of Alonzo. He would teach the man a lesson in responsibility that he would not soon forget. Fortunately, Alonzo's tent was at the rear of the camp, so Danziger was able to slip in without Walman, who was on guard duty, seeing him. Inside the tent, Danziger found Alonzo seated on the side of his cot, staring off into the distance. He wasn't even aware of Danziger's presence until he felt one of the enraged man's hands cover his mouth, while the other grasped him by the hair.

"You and me are going to go for a little walk in the woods," instructed Danziger in a dangerous whisper, "and if you make so much as a sound that will alert anyone, so help me I will kill you where you stand. Do you understand me, Solace?"

At Alonzo's nod, Danziger released him and shoved him toward the entrance, not even giving him time to put on his shoes or grab his jacket. Alonzo didn't protest, though. He knew that Danziger had every right to be angry, and he deserved every bit of the retribution the man's eyes promised. When they had gone about two kilometers from the camp, Danziger could stand it no more. He spun Alonzo around. Hitting him full in the face, the beating began, fueled by fear and rage. Alonzo never once raised a hand to fight back, or to defend himself in any way. He simply took it silently, hoping that it helped his friend find the release he needed. Danziger continued to beat Alonzo, even after the other man had lost consciousness. He beat him until he was physically unable to deliver another blow. Spitting on the bloody mass lying at his feet, Danziger made his way back to the med tent. A wonderful sight greeted him. True was awake.

"True!" he cried, rushing forward to embrace her, "Does this mean she's going to be okay?" he asked Julia, who smiled in reassurance.

"It does. The concussion is actually very mild, and the bone healer has already begun to work. In just a few days, she'll be as good as new."

"Thank God! True, don't you ever scare me like that again!"

"I won't. I'm sorry, Dad."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You just get better."

"But I do," insisted True, "I broke my promise to you and to Alonzo. I promised that I would do exactly what he said. He told me to stay in the ATV while he got a closer look at the rocks. He even asked me if I understood, and I told him I did. When I saw the flowers, I was just going to get out for a minute to look at them, and then the rock hit me on the head. I remember him covering me with his body right before I passed out. Is he okay?"

Danziger's face paled as he listened to his daughter's words. What had he done?! He had just beaten the man who had quite possibly saved his only child's life.

"I don't know, True," admitted Danziger shamefully, "I was so angry at him. I thought he was to blame for you being hurt."

"What did you do to Alonzo, John?" asked Julia in fear.

"I beat the hell out of him."

"Where is he now?"

"I left him about two kilometers North of camp."

Without a word, Julia grabbed her med kit and diaglove, and rushed out the door, calling for Yale, Baines, and Walman to go with her in the Dune Rail. They found Alonzo's unmoving form right where Danziger said he had left him. A scan with the diaglove revealed that Alonzo's condition was critical.

"He has massive internal injuries. We have to get him back to camp right away, so that I can operate."

"Oh! Daddy! How could you?!" cried True in tears, as she watched Alonzo being carried in and placed onto a table that had been hastily cleared for him.

"I was so scared that I was going to lose you," cried Danziger, also breaking down into open sobbing, as he realized just how out of control he'd been to so badly beat a man he considered a friend.

The surgery was frightening to watch, as Julia had to shock Alonzo twice when his heart stopped beating. Fortunately, she was able to bring him back both times. It took just over four hours, but at last the surgery was finally over.

"Is Alonzo going to be okay?" asked True, for which Danziger was grateful, as he was unable to find the words, himself.

"It's too soon to tell. He's critical, and to tell you the truth, it's a miracle that he's made it this far."

"He didn't even fight back," sobbed Danziger, "When I went into his tent, he was just staring into space, and then when I took him into the woods, he just...took it. He never fought back, and never even tried to defend himself."

"Probably because he was already blaming himself and felt he deserved it," guessed Julia, "John, you know that Alonzo would rather die than allow anything to happen to True."

"I know. There is no excuse for what I've done to him. My God! If he dies, I will have murdered him."

The entire camp was subdued for the next few days, as they waited to see if their friend would live or die. Danziger was taking True for a checkup on the evening of the third day after the beating, when Alonzo finally began to stir. Too ashamed to face the man he'd beaten so badly, Danziger left the med tent.

"True?!" Alonzo whispered weakly, without opening his eyes, "True?! Are you alright?!"

"Go ahead and answer him," Julia encouraged the child, "See if you can get him to wake up all the way."

"True?!" Alonzo called again.

"I'm right here, Alonzo," sobbed True.

"True?! Are you okay?"

"I'm here, Alonzo, and I'm fine thanks to you. Please open your eyes, Alonzo."

It happened slowly, but finally, True was able to see two slivers of deep brown shining through the swelling around Alonzo's eyes.

"All I can open them," he said.

"Oh, Alonzo! I'm so sorry Daddy did this to you."

"Deserved it," sighed Alonzo, tearfully, "Put you in danger."

"No!" insisted True, "You told me to stay in the ATV. It's my own fault I got hurt."

"Should have been watching better," said Alonzo, as his eyes closed once more.

"Oh! Julia!" sobbed True, "This is all my fault, not his! How can I make him see that?"

Julia drew the little girl into a tight embrace.

"It's not all your fault either, True," she pointed out, "Your injury, and I'm sure some of the bruising to Alonzo's back were caused by your disobedience, yes. The rest of it, though, is something that your father is going to have to deal with. He allowed his anger and fear to consume him, but what he did to Alonzo is not in any way your fault."

"Can I help you take care of Alonzo? I want to make it up to him for not doing what he told me to."

"I think that is a very good idea, True."

"Since he woke up, does that mean he's better?"

"Yes, it does mean that he's better. He's no longer critical, but he's still in very serious condition. It's going to take him quite some time to recover."

"Just tell me what to do. I will help you in any way I can."

"Let's see. I was about to bathe him. You can help by squeezing out the rags, and handing me the towels. Don't worry. We're only doing his head, arms, chest, and legs for now. If he wakes up, you can hold his hand and try to keep him relaxed while I finish."

The group remained at their location for the next week, while Alonzo recovered enough to travel. During that time, his body healed steadily, but he had become very withdrawn, and only spoke in direct response to questions. The night before they were to start moving again, True was in the med tent, sitting at Alonzo's side, as he slept. Tears came to her eyes, as they did every night, when the dreams started. In his sleep, Alonzo was apologizing repeatedly to her and to her father, and begging for their forgiveness. Unable to stand it any longer, True went in search of her father, who had not stepped foot inside the tent since Alonzo had regained consciousness. She found him in their own tent, buzzing his teeth.

"Come on, Dad," she ordered, grabbing his wrist and pulling him toward the entrance.

"And where are we going?"

"To the med tent."

"I don't think so, Sport," said Danziger, freeing his arm, "My face is the last one Alonzo is going to want to see."

"He won't see you. He's asleep."

"So, why do you want me to go to the med tent?"

"Because I want you to hear the dreams he's having."

"That would be eavesdropping, True."

"Maybe it is eavesdropping, but I've been helping Julia take care of Alonzo for the past week, and every time he goes to sleep, he has the same dreams. I've heard them so many times I know them by heart. Now, it's your turn, Dad. All of us are a part of the same group, and Alonzo is getting better everyday. You can't avoid him forever, Dad."

With a sigh of defeat, knowing that she was right, Danziger followed his daughter to the med tent.

"Danziger," greeted Julia, "To what do we owe this pleasure?"

"True thought that I should listen to Alonzo's dreams."

"Maybe you should, at that. Physically, he's healing, but emotionally, he's very withdrawn. If you listen to his dreams, I think you will understand why."

Within just a few minutes, Danziger did understand. Alonzo was consumed by soul deep guilt over something that had not been his fault to begin with. Tears flowed freely down Danziger's own face, as he realized that by staying away, he had only added to the man's suffering.

"True!" Alonzo suddenly screamed, just before he woke up panting and sweating profusely.

"It's okay, Alonzo," soothed True, wiping his forehead, "You were just having another bad dream. I'm right here, and I'm fine. Dad's here to see you, too."

When Alonzo turned to face him, Danziger could see the raw pain and fear in his eyes, begging for the forgiveness, but refusing to ask for what he didn't feel he deserved.

"My God! What have I done to you, Lonz? What kind of man beats a friend so badly without finding out the truth first? What kind of man, after learning the truth, then lets that same friend drown in guilt over something that was in no way his fault?"

"It was my fault," said Alonzo.

"No!" insisted Danziger, "It wasn't! If True had kept her promise and done what you told her, then she would not have gotten hurt. It was wrong of me to jump to conclusions and blame you before I learned the truth. I wanted to kill you, Alonzo. If my arms hadn't gotten too tired to take another swing, or if Julia hadn't been here to repair the damage I'd done, you would be dead right now. Even if you _had_ been to blame, it would have been an accident, because I know you, Alonzo, and I _know_ that you would die before allowing anything to happen to my daughter. That's why I've stayed away from you. I couldn't face you, knowing that I came so close to ending your life. How do I apologize for something like that? How do I apologize for trying to murder someone who's become like a brother to me? How can you ever forgive me?"

Alonzo could hear the anguish in Danziger's voice, and realized that True's father was just as consumed by guilt as he was.

"Remember the demon that possessed you?" asked Alonzo.

"Not really, but I remember being told about it, and how I tried to murder you then, too."

"No, the demon tried to murder me, not you. That isn't the point I'm trying to make though. On the dream plain, when I was fighting it, in order to fight it's anger, I had to release my own. To free myself from it, all I had to do was let go of it. I think maybe that's what you and I both have to do with our guilt...True, too. We all have to let go of it in order to be free from it...no need for apologies or forgiveness...just let it go, and move on."

"How can I forget?"

"We don't. We don't forget. We remember and learn from what has happened between us, but we let go of the guilt so that we can move on."

Danziger reached to place a hand on Alonzo's shoulder, only to lower them again when the injured man involuntarily drew away in fear.

"I'm sorry," apologized Alonzo dejectedly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," insisted Danziger, "If we're going to let go of the guilt, we're going to let go of all of it. I beat that fear into you, Alonzo, and I beat it in good. I can't take back what I did. All I can do is be patient and do all I can to earn back your trust. For now, I will start by not touching you without your permission. How about if I touch your hand instead of your shoulder? Would you be more comfortable with that?"

"Yeah."

With Alonzo's consent, Danziger picked up his hand and gave it a firm squeeze.

"Thank you, Alonzo. Thank you for finding it in your heart to forgive me. I certainly don't deserve it. I will do my best to do as you suggest, and let go of my guilt, but I won't make you any promises that I may not be able to keep. I'm a stubborn man, without the wisdom of age that you have," when Alonzo chuckled at that, Danziger continued, "I will promise to try, though. On the other hand, I _did_ try to kill you, and True _did_ disobey you, neither of which should go unpunished. As the victim, you should decide what that will be."

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"I mean that I may be the victim, but it is not my place to decide your punishment. We are all part of the group, and what effects one of us effects us all. Therefore, we should all decide as a group."

"That's fair."

"Hey, Doc, is it alright for me to get up?" Alonzo asked Julia.

"Where are you planning to go?"

"Just out to the campfire. I assume everyone is out there, and we may as well get this out of the way."

"Alright, not without help, and only for a little while. You need your rest if we're going to be moving on tomorrow."

"May I help you, Alonzo?" asked Danziger.

Alonzo hesitated a moment before nodding his head.

"Alright. I'm just going to slide my hand behind your back, you put your arm around my neck, and I'll help you to your feet. Once you have your balance, I'll help you out to the campfire."

Danziger could feel Alonzo tense at his touch, but he did not flinch or pull away.

The group around the campfire was ecstatic to see Alonzo coming out to join them, most greeting him with hugs and/or handshakes. Magus, Bess, and Devon all kissed his cheek, as well.

"How are you feeling?" asked Devon.

"Pretty stiff and tired, but much better."

"Are you sure you should be up yet?"

"Just for a little while is alright," assured Julia, "There is an issue that we all need to discuss as a group."

"What issue?" asked Morgan.

"Punishment for me and True," supplied Danziger, "She broke her promise and disobeyed Alonzo, causing her to be injured, and I tried to kill him for it."

"I think True paid for her disobedience with her injuries," said Bess, "That, and knowing that she was responsible for the consequences Alonzo suffered."

"I agree," said Walman, "I think that as restitution, she should continue to help Julia with Alonzo's care, but I don't think any further punishment is called for."

"Is everyone in agreement?" asked Devon, nodding when everyone's hand went up, "Alright, True, you will keep helping Julia, and I hope you've learned a valuable lesson."

"I have," assured True, "Alonzo almost died because I broke my promise and disobeyed him. I won't ever do that to him or anyone else again."

"Now for Danziger," said Devon, "What kind of punishment is appropriate for him?"

"Attempted murder is a lot more serious than disobedience," stated Morgan.

"But he only did it because he thought I was responsible for his daughter being seriously injured," pointed out Alonzo, "I think that if I were in his shoes, I would have been mad enough to kill, too."

"Have you and Danziger made your peace with one another?" asked Cameron.

"We have."

"Do you have anything to say?" Yale asked Danziger.

"Only that I'm sorry. Whether or not Alonzo had been responsible for True being injured, was no excuse for trying to take his life. I won't fight any and all punishment you may feel I deserve."

"I think that at the very least, a period of confinement is called for," said Baines.

"What kind of confinement?" asked Devon.

"Well, how about for the next...say three months, we lock him in the Trans Rover whenever we stop. He can eat and sleep in there, too."

"And I think that until Alonzo is well again, Danziger should be responsible for setting up his tent, all of his chores except guard duty, and making sure that he is comfortable while we travel."

"Anything else?" asked Devon, then continued at the negative response, "All in favor? Alright," she said when all hands except True's once again went up, "Danziger, for the next three months, you will not be going on scouting trips, or pulling guard duty. When you are not traveling or doing chores, you will spend your time confined to the Trans Rover. Furthermore, when you are not confined, you will be at Alonzo's beck and call. Do you have anything to say, now?"

"Just two things. First off, thank all of you. You have been more than fair. Second, would someone mind letting True stay in their tent while I'm confined."

"She can stay with me," offered Alonzo, "If you trust me, that is."

"The question is, can you trust True?" Morgan pointed out, "Or is this going to be like the Koba, and take more than one lesson for it to sink in?"

"Can I, True?" asked Alonzo.

"Yes, sir. Does Dad really have to be locked up?"

"True, Honey," said Danziger, kneeling down to her level, "You do understand that what I did was very, very, wrong, don't you?"

"Yes, but you didn't mean it. You're still friends, aren't you?"

"Yes, we are still friends, and he knows that I didn't mean it now that I know the truth, but when I was beating Alonzo, I meant every blow and then some. The result is that he is fearful of me now, and with good reason. If we were still on the stations, or anywhere else, my punishment would be far worse than spending three months in the Trans Rover. After a trial and conviction, I would be sentenced to exile, or mind washing, or something along those lines, and I would never be able to see you again. Don't be upset, and don't be mad at anyone. _I_ did this. _I _am the one who made the choice to act in such a rash manner. The group voted on my punishment, and now I must accept it. It is only right."

"But I'll miss you, Dad."

"Your father is being punished, not you," reminded Bess, "You can always visit with him and eat with him in the Trans Rover, if you want."

"Really?" asked True, looking around at all the nodding faces, "I will stay with Alonzo, and I promise that I will be extra good, and do everything that he tells me."

"Hold on, Kid," said Alonzo, "Your dad never said whether or not he trusts me to look after you."

"True is my heart, Alonzo," replied Danziger, "And yes, I _do_ trust you with her."

"Alright," said Walman, "Alonzo, is there anything you need Danziger to do for you tonight?"

"Nothing that I can think of."

"Then, go get your blanket and pillow, Danziger, and meet me at the Trans Rover. We'll deactivate your voice print before locking you in."

"I only have one problem with that."

"What's that?"

"What if I need to work on the Trans Rover?"

"Then we'll do a temporary reactivation. It would be defeating the purpose, if you can get out whenever you want to."

"I guess you're right."

"Sorry, Danziger."

"For what? I'm the one who committed a crime. It's just your turn to be the warden."

"But in spite of what you did, I still have a lot of respect for you, and it feels weird to be locking you up like this."

"I appreciate that, but it has to be done. Attempted murder can _not_ go unpunished, not if we are to call ourselves civilized."

"You might want to grab your Gear, too. I would imagine that three months in the Rover will get awfully boring and lonely."

"Should I be allowed to have my Gear?"

"Yes. You might need something when the sentry isn't in sight. Also, even prisoners on Earth and on the stations are entitled to recreation for a few hours a day."

With a rueful grin, Danziger got his things and returned. Minutes later, he was locked inside the vehicle to begin serving his sentence. Three months. It seemed like such a long time, but knew that he deserved so much longer. Alonzo had been deemed well enough to travel, but it would be at least another week or two before he was completely recovered. Unlike the colonists, who would be landing, and the ops crew, who frequently worked under hazardous conditions, the pilot had not received any of the vaccines designed to speed the healing process. Julia had finally found a formula that had healed Alonzo's leg, but it was something that had to be administered each time he broke a bone, and not a long term vaccine. While she had used it to heal the busted ribs, broken nose, and broken jaw Danziger had inflicted, the rest would have to heal on its own. Looking out the window of the Trans Rover, Danziger could see the stiff way Alonzo moved as Yale helped him back to the med tent. Even the pain killers that Julia applied every six hours could not take away all the pain...and the fear that he's seen in Alonzo's eyes was something that no medication could take away. That was something that only time would heal. Danziger knew that three months was a very small price to pay for the physical and emotional pain caused by rage fueled by unjust anger. _Could_ he do as Alonzo had suggested and let go of the guilt? He didn't know, but for Alonzo's sake, he'd damned sure try. He would do whatever it took to see the fear once more replaced by friendship and trust. Danziger decided right then and there, that he would use his incarceration to teach himself to let go. He didn't only owe it to Alonzo. He owed it to the whole group. More importantly, though he didn't realize it at the moment, he owed it to himself.


End file.
